AustriaxReader A single tear
by Otakurocket
Summary: Just my first charxreader. I would appreciate FRIENDLY feedback.


A single tear rolled down your cheek. Yet again, your best friend Hungary had taken the boy you admired ever so dearly. It wast her fault. After all, you didnt ever tell her about your feelings for Roderich. You were at the library, quietly writing. The tear that was once on your cheek was now residing on the solemn poetry you had created about your sudden heartbreak. You heard your phone vibrate distantly and ran over to pick it up. ' Speak of the devil. ' You thought to yourself. You quickly pressed the answer button.

" _ ! " exclaimed your friend, Hungary. You wiped the following tear and clenched your fist.

" I was just calling to tell you that Im having a guest, so you should get home now, because I kind of want it to be a private visit. " you agreed and packed your bookbag. Running, you quickly disassembled the bike lock and mounted your bycicle. You sped home as fast as you could and swung the door open. Liz was standing there, preparing for her guest. " Hey! Welcome home! " You sat there for a while and just zombied out until she said to go upstairs. You didnt exactly get what the big deal was.

You dashed upstairs and heard a knock on the door. You stopped in your tracks. Could it be? Was it... him? Liz ran to open the door, and sure enough, he walked into the living room. He moved with such grace, and swiftly put down his instrument case. "I brought my viola, Elizaveta." He said. She squealed in joy, and just as she did that, you felt a lump in your throat. You needed an excuse to go downstairs and see him. Just once. She excused herself to the the restroom, and you dashed to my room and got the pitcher of water. You opened the upstairs window and dumped the water out of it.

Slowly and carefully, you descended the steps, trying to not make noise. Roderich was sitting on the couch. Once you made my way to the kitchen successfully, you looked over to the living room, and got a perfect view of his angelic face. You had met him in 7th grade, and fell for him instantly. Liz walked back into the living room and sat down next to her love interest. "Sooo, Roddy? Wanna play your little viola for me? " She sang. You couldnt take it anymore. She had only liked him for one thing-to rub it in everyones face that she was dating a rich boy. You _actually _liked him for him.

He seemed reluctant, and then finally agreed. He played a beautiful melody that brought you to tears, and then, It was too much for you to to take anymore. You looked at the little hand woven mat on the kitchen floor and lifted it up. You had been cutting earlier that year and hid razors everywhere. You pulled out the and slit your palm. Tears started mixing with blood. You sighed in releif, but much too loudly. He stopped mid song and Elizaveta was confused.

You tried moving, but it seemed as if you were glued to the floor. The sound of footfall came closer and closer. You looked up in terror. Roderich was standing in front of you, looking down. His eyes got wider and wider as he inched towards you. " _-_ ? " Your head hung down in shame. You slowly stumbled up onto your feet and Roderich stepped back.

" Are you _this _dense, Liz? " you asked. You snapped your head in her direction. " ARE YOU _REALLY _THIS DENSE?! " You stormed out of the house, running into the park across the street, with the razor still in your hand. Roderich ran up to the doorway quickly and signaled that he was going after you.

You sat down on one of the swings and let out all of your frustration on your once perfect skin. You were right about to make the final cut, and you lifted your arm high, with the bloody razor dripping onto the rugged terrain. You felt someone grab your wrist, and you turned around. It was Roderich. A single tear fell from his face. " Zis is all my doing, _. " he said solemnly. " If only I vaznt so blind... "

" No, no... " You began. You felt your bottom lip start to tremble. " I dont ever speak my feelings; this is _my_ doing. Maybe if I had told you how I felt, I wouldnt've done all of _this_. " You winced, feeling the ache in your heart. You looked down at your hand and blood was still flowing out of the wound in your palm. Rod grabbed your hand and pulled off his ascot. He tended to your cut, and you sat there in pain.

"You DON'T have to do this..." You whined. He sighed in annoyance and cupped his hands around your face. You two locked eyes and you felt your heart beating faster and faster, until you felt like you were going to pass out. He pulled you up with one hand and walked you over to your house.

You walked up to your room and just as you were going to shut the door, you saw him there, holding his case. He entered and sat on your bed. You watched his moves carefully as he opened it and pulled out his instrument. A blush crept up onto your face as he started playing a beautiful tune. He looked into your eyes and put the viola down.

He interwined his hands with yours and countiued: " Ze truth is, _ ... I love you. I have loved you for a vhile. " he said. He slowy leaned towards you, and his soft lips caressed yours with a passion. " I thought zat if I spent time vith Elizaveta then I vould be able to spend more time vith you. "

You looked up, and a single tear made its way down your cheek. This time, he was yours.


End file.
